general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzanne Stanwyck (Adrienne Barbeau)
Suzanne Stanwyck is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Adrienne Barbeau from 2010 to 2011. Storylines Arrival and identity revealed Suzanne arrived in Port Charles as Brenda Barrett's long time friend and the director of her charity, the Alliance to Save Exploited Children. She worked with Brenda for years in Africa and places all over the globe for ASEC. Suzanne worked in close proximity to Brenda but the truth of her identity was not revealed until months later. On Valentine's day of 2011, it was revealed that Suzanne was really the wife of Theo Hoffman also known as the Balkan, who was an international crime lord after Brenda for the death of his son Aleksander. Suzanne's closeness to Brenda had just been a part of their plot for revenge because she was just as eager to avenge her son's death as Theo was. Brenda dated Aleksander in the past but after finding out his connections with the mob and trafficking she left him and fled to New York where Dante Falconeri became her bodyguard. While in New York, Brenda found out that she was pregnant. Aleksander became obsessed with Brenda and followed her to New York. After stalking her, he ended up in a confrontation with Dante and he shot and killed Aleksander. He then covered up the crime by dumping Aleksander's body in a swamp and telling Brenda that no one would ever find out what happened. Suzanne's whole plan for getting close to Brenda had been for revenge and to get her hands on her grandson because she knew that Brenda had been pregnant and that her son was really still alive. What Brenda had thought to be a miscarriage due to a fever, had really been Suzanne drugging her so that she could induce her labor early and take the baby. Theo finally made his move for revenge on Brenda's wedding day to Sonny Corinthos and everyone found out that Theo was really the international criminal named The Balkan. Not long after Suzanne's real identity as his wife was revealed. It was also revealed that Suzanne was just an alias and her real name is Stephanie Wayne. After the wedding Theo had a bomb planted in Sonny and Brenda's limo. He then kidnapped and drugged Sam Morgan due to her resemblance to Brenda and put her in the limo. Brenda got into the limo and right before it exploded she was taken out of the limo and kidnapped. Luckily the bomb proofing in Sonny's limo saved Sam. Theo took Brenda to a cave compound and demanded to know the whereabouts of his grandson. Brenda believed that she had a miscarriage in her seventh month of pregnancy and told him so, but Theo would not believe her. After interrogating Brenda in the cave, Theo learned that Suzanne had known about the pregnancy and interrogated her. However Suzanne explained to Theo that she didn't want to add anymore sorrow to him after losing Aleksander and Theo seemed partially satisfied with the answer, until he learned that Suzanne had been with Brenda during her pregnancy and he became convinced that Suzanne had taken the baby away so that Theo would never know him. Kidnapping Lucian and exit Sonny, Jason, and Dante manage to track Theo down to the cave compound and they rescue Brenda. Theo uses Suzanne as a human shield and manages to get away while Jason and Dante chase after him. Sonny rushes Brenda to a hospital because when Theo learned that Sonny was close to finding them, he injected Brenda with a deadly neuro-toxin intended to kill her before making his escape. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Patrick Drake, a successful antidote was made and Brenda recovered. Theo then turned his attention to finding his grandson and in the process tried to kill Suzanne but due to her connections with some of his men she survived. Meanwhile, Theo had gotten closer to his grandson's location. He found him, but before he could meet his grandson, Suzanne killed Theo by slitting his throat. She then put into motion a plan that would keep Brenda from her son and allow Suzanne to raise him. Suzanne takes Lucian, a decoy son to Brenda and convinces Brenda that Lucian is her son, so that she can move to Switzerland with Brenda's real son Alec Scott. Sonny is weary of Suzanne and her story and when Suzanne reveals the truth about what really happened the night of Brenda's supposed miscarriage, Brenda angrily screams at her and kicks her out. Brenda immediately bonds with Lucian while Suzanne makes plans for her and Alec to leave the country. Sonny remains skeptical and encourages Brenda to get a DNA test on Lucian to confirm Suzanne's story. Brenda finally agrees to the DNA test and knowing this act would prove her story wrong, Suzanne kidnaps Lucian devastating Brenda. Sonny and Dante finally manage to track Suzanne down to Texas and they take Carly Jacks with them to bring Brenda's son home. While in Texas they learn that Lucian was the decoy and Alec was in fact Brenda's real son. Sonny and Dante catch up with Suzanne and confront her while Carly tends to Alec. Soon the ordeal is over and they return to Port Charles and Brenda is reunited with her real son, Alec. She then confronts Suzanne about her actions one last time before Suzanne is put in prison for the kidnapping. Crimes Committed *Allowed Brenda Barrett to believe that her child had died 2007 *Assisted her husband's attempts to kidnap, torture, drug, and disfigure Brenda Barrett 2011 *Ripped Brenda Barrett's wedding dress 2011 *Flooded the Archer Pavilion prior to Brenda and Sonny's wedding 2011 *Aided Shawn Butler's attempt to kidnap Brenda Barrett 2011 *Murder; slit her husband, Theo Hoffman's throat 2011 *Kidnapped Lucian twice (once from ASEC and again to keep Brenda from finding out that he wasn't her real son) 2011 Family tree See also *The Balkan's mob family External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Suzanne Stanwyck Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional mobsters Category:The Balkan's mob family